Question: The sum of a set of consecutive integers from $-8$ to $n$, inclusive, is $55$. What is the value of $n$?
Answer: The sum of the integers from -8 to 8 is 0, so the sum of the integers from 9 to $n$ must be 55. We see $5\cdot 11 = 55$, so the middle number is 11 and the highest number, $n$, is $\boxed{13}$.